Snow
by SmallvilleChick
Summary: This Christmas Eve, Lana's hoping for snow (Lex/Lana)


Title: **Snow**

Co-Authors: Jamie and Lissette

Disclaimer: Smallville is owned by The WB, DC Comics and all those other companies 

Summary: The mistletoe is highly overused, but hopefully this version of Christmas ala Lex and Lana is a little unique and different.

Rating: G 

Feedback: We would appreciate it lissette@dtsmail.zzn.com and jUsSaLiTtLeGiRl@yahoo.com

****

_I'm dreaming_

_Of a white, Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

The air was crisp and cool enough so that every time she breathed, puffy clouds floated out in front of her and vanished as soon as they had come. Sunlight was visible in the early afternoon and the beginnings of sunset were marked by streaks of purple, pink and light blue over the horizon. In a navy coat, blue jeans and a dazed smile, Lana stood in front of The Talon, head thrown back to stare at the heavens. 

"Lana!"

She snapped back to reality, and quickly turned her head. At the curb was a silver Porsche. She brightened up, recognizing the figure peering up at her in the car. "Lex," she called and strolled over, bending so that her face was level with the open window, her hands resting on the sill. Lana could see Lex sitting in the driver's side, looking very handsome in a deep purple dress shirt and black dress pants. The black tie on Lex was all business, and she thought it strange to be working on this day. That's what a millionaire has to do in order to stay a millionaire, Lana supposed. 

He smiled at her. "What were you doing out here? It looked like you were frozen in the middle of the sidewalk." 

Lana let out a breathy laugh. She felt excitement pump through her. Closing her eyes, she bowed her head for a moment then brought it back up when she spoke. "I was looking up at the sky…for snow." 

Lex gazed at her merry face with amusement, her energy almost contagious. "Lana…there's no chance of snow today. Check the weather channel and the radio."

"Well, something magical _always_ happens when it snows, and, I have a feeling that tonight…is going to be magical." Lana nodded for emphasis.

"Does the Christmas Eve party you're throwing at the Talon have anything to do with this magical night?" Lex asked, eyes twinkling. He noticed her fingers lightly run over the edge of the door, back and forth, unaware that she was doing so. Her nails were perfectly manicured.

"Maybe. All I'm saying is that I just know tonight is special." There was a pause as they eyed each other, the silence comfortable yet it left something hovering between them. "Will you come?" She asked hopefully. 

Lex put his hands back on the wheel and shifted in his seat. "I'll make an appearance," he said nonchalantly. 

Lana tipped her head, softly chuckling and stood up. She gave him one last smile, which he returned, "Then, I'll see you later." 

"I'll be there," he promised as he shifted gears and drove away. Lana was left standing where she was, watching his taillights retreat and disappear as he squealed around a bend. Once more, she raised her head to stare at the sky. 

_* * * * * * * *_

_Chestnuts roasting, _

_on__ an open fire._

_Jack frost snipping at your nose_

"Hey!" Lana greeted Chloe, who was sitting comfortably in a leather couch. Dressing up for the party, Chloe looked stunning in a colorful top and a flowing blue skirt that fell to her ankles. Too busy to have welcomed her at the door, this was the first time since Lana opened that she talked to Chloe. Said person now watched Lana balance a serving tray on one shoulder. Instead of wearing her uniform, Lana had on a strappy white dress, short enough not to get in the way when she walked around. Chloe hated to think of what would happen if she accidentally spilled coffee on that material. 

"Hi Lana," Chloe responded after a stretch and looked around the Christmas decorations The Talon had up. She was noticeably impressed. "Wow, this is a great party, Lana! I'm surprised that you planned this all on your own. The band rocks, and the coffee is delicious as always…"

"Hey Lana," Clark cut in, popping up behind her. To Lana's surprise, he had dressed up as well. Still in the jeans but with a nice red sweater. Pete was beside him looking spiffy in dress pants and a white shirt. 

"Yeah, Merry Christmas," Pete added.

"Hey, thanks, Pete. You too." Lana lowered the plate on her right hand, and distributed coffee to the trio as they made themselves comfortably on the couch, each on either side of Chloe. "On the house," she said_._

Chloe took a big sip of her cappuccino_, _sighed and grinned up at her. "Lana, you're too generous. Always giving."

Suddenly, Lana's face lit up as she recollected something, and quickly walked away. Clark grinned as he noticed that she was wearing white runners. She wasn't a girl to sacrifice pain for fashion.

Chloe was left feeling confused. "Lana?" She called out questionably and watched as Lana reached over the counter, grabbed what she was looking for, and walked back to the table. Her hands were behind her back and she rocked slightly on her heels.

Pete and Clark gazed curiously at Lana standing in front of their small coffee table, beaming.

"What's going on Lana," Clark asked with a smile.

"You got our orders right…" Pete drifted off as Lana produced a box behind her back.

"Chloe, here you go." Stretching out her arms, she thrust the present under Chloe's nose. "Merry Christmas," she exclaimed cheerfully. The blonde looked back at her with a puzzled look, taking it cautiously.

"Lana, you didn't have to get me anything!" 

She laughed at Chloe's modesty. "It's ok. Go ahead and open it." Chloe studied the box, and dug her finger under one of the flaps. She carefully undid every piece of tape, and made sure that she didn't make any rips. While watching Chloe do this, Lana grew impatient.

"Chloe, please _rip_ it apart already. There are 10 layers of wrapping paper, and if you keep at it at this rate, Pete and Clark won't be able to get their presents." After hearing this, Pete and Clark looked at each other. Lana just giggled.

Chloe grinned. "Oh, sorry," she apologized and immediately started to rip the paper apart, in the end revealing a white box. Pete and Clark leaned in closer as she opened it. Chloe pulled out a necklace, and a gasp escaped from her mouth.

"Lana…this is yours…" For once, Chloe was speechless. It was a nice change and Lana smiled at her friend.

"Yea, well, ever since I moved in, you've been eyeing my jewelry…a lot. I noticed that you especially liked this one. And, besides, I never use it!" She watched as Chloe touched the charm that was a beautiful ivory chain with leaves decorating it in the same element. Standing up she made her way to Lana and gave her a hug.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. As Chloe sat back down, Lana bent down to pick up a bag and handed it to Pete. "Pete, this is for you." 

He took it from her, and took the wrapping tissue out. His eyes widened as he peeped inside, and he took his gift out of the bag. "It's…a New Jersey Nets basketball jersey!" He sounded like a kid in a candy store. "They're my favorite team! How did you get this?" 

"My friend from New Jersey went to the NBA store in New York, bought it for me, and mailed it over," she explained like it was as simple as that. Pete was in awe. "I knew you'd like it."

"Like it? I love it. Thanks Lana." While Pete was trying on his jersey, Lana once more, bent down and came back up with a present. She was like a smaller, slimmer version of Miss Claus. This time, she looked at Clark.

"Clark, this is for you." Clark looked up at her, and took the present tentatively. He unwrapped it and opened the box. His hands took out a small telescope. Lana spoke, "I know that you love to look up into the sky from your loft through your telescope, and I thought that if I were to get you this, you'd be able to look at the stars…wherever you are." Clark gave her a grin. 

Pete couldn't help but butt in, "Ah, but Clark hasn't been looking 'at the stars' lately, especially since you moved out, and **in** with Chloe here." He looked over at Chloe, and they both tried not to laugh. 

Clark shook his head, threw Pete a look and spoke up, "Thanks Lana." Lana nodded in return, clueless as to what just occurred between the long time friends.

"_Okay_….anyway, Merry Christmas, guys! Enjoy the rest of the party, 'cause I've got a lot of serving to do!"

As they watched her walk away, the band finished their song.

_Although it's been said,_

_Many times, many ways,_

_Merry Christmas,_

_To you.___

* * * * * *

A drift of cold air blew in as Lex walked into the deserted and quiet coffee shop. 

"Dammit, I'm late," he muttered. He hated late meetings, especially ones with his father. 

Looking around, he could see empty tables and coffee cups, but one table _wasn't _empty. He walked towards the table in the center of The Talon, and stopped in front of a chair. Sitting on the chair, was a raven-haired girl, her cheek resting on her folded arms, and her hair covering her face. She was asleep. Next to her arm, though, was an envelope with the name "Lex" written in perfect cursive. He gently picked it up from the table, and opened it. 

_I **have** no life but this,_

_To lead it here;_

_Nor any death, but lest_

_Dispelled from there;_

_Nor tie to earths to come,_

_Nor action new,_

_Except through this extent,_

_The realm of you.___

Lex put the letter down, and bent to touch Lana's face. He gently moved her hair behind her ears, and touched her brow with infinite tenderness. A smile appeared on her lips. Her eyes slowly opened, and she blinked a few times. 

"Lex? Oh god, what am I doing here?" She quickly sat up.

"I promised that I'd come." Lex changed the subject, "Emily Dickinson's number twenty." 

"Oh." Her neck was stiff and looking up at him wasn't helping. "You read the letter," she said slowly and unfolded herself from the chair, stretching muscles gingerly. Sometime after closing she had taken off her shoes and her hot feet touched the cold floor. No doubt her dress was now wrinkled. "It was your Christmas present, or…card. I was going to mail it to you--"

"This poem she wrote," he interrupted. "…is about love." He looked at her, waiting for a response. Lana blushed, yet didn't break eye contact with him, and they continued to stare at each other in silence.

_Ring._

Lana slipped her feet into her runners, turned around and walked over to the phone on the counter. Lex remained where he was, watching her movements. He wondered what she meant to imply giving him a love poem. Pretty sure he knew the reason, he would not say anything unless she did first.

"Yea, I fell asleep," Lana spoke softly into the phone to her worried aunt. "Alright, I'll be home. Bye."

Lana walked back to Lex. "I…have to go home, so I should close up." 

Lex just nodded in response. She took her coat off the back of the chair and put it on. Speculating that time took the opportunity to go against her as it ticked by very slowly, she headed for the door. A presence she sensed as Lex she felt behind her and she concentrated in finding what she sought in her purse. "Keys, keys, keys, where are my keys…" she murmured.

"Come slowly, Eden," Lex spewed from nowhere. Lana stopped and listened to his voice, marevling at his recitation of poetry. "Lips unused to thee, bashful, sip thy jasmines, as the fainting bee." 

She smiled, recognizing the author. "Reaching late his flower, round her chamber hums, counts his nectars-enters, and is lost in balms!" Turning around, she saw him walk over to her with an outstretched arm. Opening his palm she remembered he had a pair of keys as well. She touched his hand, and looked up, causing Lex to do the same. Lana knew exactly what her employees put up there. _Mistletoe_. 

Lex leaned in closer towards her ear, and repeated in a whisper, "Lips…unused to thee." He tenderly brushed the back of his fingers on her cheek. 

Lana rose on her toes, and looked at his blue eyes. Her voice, too, was now a whisper, "Emily Dickenson." She closed her eyes, and Lex kissed her ever so gently, and she kissed him back. They broke apart, and stared into each other's eyes. Lana went back down to her feet, and looked out of the door.

**It was snowing.**

-End-


End file.
